The Elemental
by Lady Element
Summary: A new girl comes to the mansion and impacts it greatly...not good at summerys! plz r&r ROMY johnOC
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I hope you like my story, I don't think its too bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but I do own my OC!

THE ELEMENTAL

Rogue sat on the curb of the curb of the road, her head on her hand. She had been sent out to greet the new girl that was coming to the mansion. The professor had said that she might not come if she didn't see someone waiting for her, and Rogue had draw the short straw. It was about 7:30 and she had been waiting for 15 minutes, 'If she doesn't turn up in 10, I'm goin back inside.' As she sat she thought about something that had been worrying her lately. A certain Cajun that was seriously getting on her nerves. With his 'chere' this and his 'Roguey' that. Gambit and Pyro had abandoned Magneto and come to join the x-Men a few weeks ago. Poitr had returned to his family in Russia. It was getting very annoying, not to mention she was getting angry looks from girls at school just for talking to him. Not that she really minded though. Anything to make the 'popular's' feel second best. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shadow that passed over her head and down onto a girls shoulder.

The girl spoke softly to the shadow, which was actually a white falcon.

"Is she safe?" The bird did a small wing shrug. "Ok, we'll wait for Rajah then." About 2 seconds later a large tiger came from behind the girl and nudged her "What do you think Raj, is she safe?" The tiger nodded "Alright, we'll go and say hello shall we?" The small group walked forward, the falcon still on the girls shoulder. She sat down next to Rogue and said "Hello, who are you?" Rogue almost jumped out of her skin. She leapt up and was in a fighting stance

"Who are you?" she asked

"But I asked you first" said the girl cheekily "So you answer my question then I'll answer yours" Rogue studied the girl for a second. She had blue faded jeans on that were quite a lose fit with a baggie dark blue t-shirt that had the word "Willetton Basketball Club" on it. She was around 5 foot 11 and quite tanned. But it was her eyes and hair that drew the main focus. She had the normal shaped eyes, but she only had a pupil in them, and they were diamond shaped, like a cats eyes, but they weren't a normal colour either. The pupil section each eye into 2 sides and in one eye on side was blue, the other was green, and in the other eye, one side was red and the other was a much lighter blue, almost white. Her hair was a dark brown, but she had 4 streaks in her hair. 2 at the front where Rogues were and an additional 2 at the back. The 2 at the front were blue and red, while at the back there was a light blue one and green. The girl had seen her look at her hair and eyes and said "I'm sorry, I thought that you were a mutant to" she quickly took out some sunglasses.

"Hey it doesn't matter, I am, I was just surprised. I'm Rogue" the girl took the glasses of and put them back into her bag.

"Nice to meet you Rogue, I'm Marissa Black also known as Nature. So is this the Xavier Institute?"

"Yeah, I'm here tah welcome ya in. So who's the birdy?" Marissa laughed

"This 'birdy' is Anusha. And the fellow behind you is Rajah" Rogue jumped around and was faced with a huge tiger. It slowly walked around her and to Marissa, standing at her side.

"Holy crap, are they your pets?" Marissa once again laughed

"Anusha and Rajah are not pets, they are my best friends. We're never separated"

"OK" said Rogue nervously, looking at the tigers large claws that it had just slid out.

"Rajah, stop scaring Rogue and put those claws away before I cut them all of" To Rogues amazement the tiger did!

"You can talk to them?"

"Yes" Marissa replied, stroking Anusha "It's a part of my mutation" She picked up her bag and asked "So are we going in or what?" They walked over to the gate and punched in the security code. It silently slid open and the 2 of them walked in. Rogue looked at the backpack that Marissa had brought with her

"Is that all your bags, or have you got more somewhere?" Marissa looked at her as if she had just asked whether 2 plus 2 really equalled 4 (AN lol don't know where that one came from)

"Um, yeah, why should I have any more?" Rogue looked taken aback, even she had brought more with her when she had first come.

"Oh, yeah that's cool" she quickly changed the subject " So where do you come from?"

"Well, I'm originally from Egypt, but my parents were travelled a lot, so I went to a boarding school in Australia. I lived there for 3 years then I went back to Egypt for a while, but I felt really tied down, so I decided to go roaming the world" Rogue felt an instant bond with Marissa, they were of the same type. They were both loners and both didn't like to feel tied down to anything. They had reached the main doors and Marissa looked stunned. "Wow, this is some house" Could you 2 please come to my office Marissa jumped and looked around and Rajah growled.

"It's ok, it's just the prof, he's a telepath" Marissa calmed down

"How do you get used to that though?"

"It happens all the time so you get used to it"

"Oh"

They walked up the stairs getting pushed and shoved by people running up and down, but most avoiding the large tiger that growled at anyone that touched Marissa. At the top of the stairs they were greeted by Scott and Jean, both of whom looked like they wanted to bring the new recruit in to their little 'circle' of brainwashed people. (AN I know major jott bashing, but I just don't like 'em)

"Oh hello!" cried Jean, running up and hugging Marissa, who went instantly stiff "Welcome to our little institute, I'm Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers"

"Well if you don't get off me right now you're going to be know as Peg Leg Pete cause Rajah's gunna bite your leg off" Jean backed off quickly as Rajah leapt between Jean and Marissa, roaring. Jean was petrified. Scott came to stand in front of her

"Hey you leave her alone, or I'll blast you so hard you don't know which way is up"

"Well, Scott. I don't think you quite grasp the concept" She raised a hand and a fire ball appered on it. "You really don't have a good chance of getting that shot off" she blew in the fireball and it floated towards Scott, burning of a few of his hairs. Rogue just stood there, trying to look serious, but the look on both of their faces was priceless. "So, I suggest you leave me alone". Marissa made the fireball into a tiger and made it roar in Scott's face before calling it back to her. She and Rogue turned around ,walked around the corner, and started pissing themselves laughing.

"Oh my God" Rogue said between laugh's "That was so funny!" After a few minutes they got control of themselves and walked the rest of the way to the professors office, still giggling.

They walked in to the office and sat down in front of desk that was there.

"Hello Marissa, and welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. We are all very happy to have you here. You may call me Professor Xavier and I am the founder of this school. Now I believe you know about our X-Men already don't you?"

"Yes sir, you saved my grandmothers village from Magneto"

"I am glad to hear that Marissa. Now if you could clear something up for me, what exactly is your mutant ability?"

"Well, I can understand animals and I can create and have power over the elements"

"Well you will fit right in here Marissa. Your room is opposite Rogues, so you 2 will be able to be near each other. Now, where are you in regards to your schooling?"

"I've already graduated. I was skipped ahead 2 years sir so I graduated when I was 15"

"That is good, so how old are you now Marissa?"

"I'm 16" The professor leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Now Marissa, do your parents know you're here with us?" Marissa looked down and said quietly

"My parents are dead, sir. They died in an accident in Russia when I was 14"

Professor Xavier looked a bit guilty, so she added, "It's alright sir, and you needed to know"

"Ok, Rogue you had better take Marissa to her room and fill her in on all the rules. I'm sure that she does not want to hear it from a tired old man" he smiled kindly at her "Oh, and there are facilities in your room for you little friends" Marissa had just noticed that Rajah's head had been on the edge of the professors chair the whole time and he was purring happily.

"Thank you very much sir" Rogue and her walked out of the room with Rajah and Anusha trailing behind.

"You were skipped ahead 2 years! That makes you like a super genius!"

"No Rogue, that just makes me smart" they both laughed as they turned the corner but didn't watch where they were going and bumped strait into someone.

"I'm sorry" Marissa said and looked at who she had bumped into. The first thing she saw was eyes like hers, but not entirely the same. The second thing was Rajah and Anusha in front of her growling and squawking.

"Ah am sorry chere please forgive Remy he didn't look where he was going"

"Well you should look harder Swamp Rat, didn't your girl detector kick in" Said Rogue sounding ticked off.

"Chere! Did I hurt ma chere?" and with that Remy picked Rogue up and was holding her baby style.

"Remy you arrogant, flirtin swamp rat let me down right now!" Remy ignored her and turned to Marissa.

"So are your pets gunna let you up? Or does Remy have ta blast dem away?"

"It's alright, Remy wasn't it? Rajah, Anusha please leave Remy alone and let me up" They looked back at her and asked if they really had to "Yes you do, he's Rogues friend so leave him alone" Rajah satisfied himself with turning around and flipping his tail in Remy's face. Meanwhile Rogue was trying to get out of Remy's arms,

"Let me out you excuse for a worm or I'm gunna knock you out!"

"Awww but Roguey, Remy don wanna let his chere out of his arms!" Marissa just looked on at them, smiling. Remy turned to her

"So where were you 2 fillies headed?"

"Um, to the room opposite from Rogues" Remy beamed,

"We'll we be there!" He opened a door (with Rogues still trying to get out of his arms) to his left. It was a small room with a single bed on one side with a dresser and desk with a mirror above it. On the other side was a large pillow that Rajah happily went over to and Anusha perched on the bed. Remy dumped Rogue on the bed and cheerfully to Marissa "Well Remy better be goin, nice ta meet sumone wit eyes like Remy's" and he disappeared out the door, leaving a very pissed of Rogue behind him. Marissa giggled at her

"I think he's quite charming" she received a death glare from Rogue.

"He was a bad guy. Him and the other Acolytes came here after Magneto disappeared. The Acolytes are a group of Magneto's boys" Rogue said

Marissa moved over to sit on the bed as well "So what's your mutation?" Rogue looked uncomfortable

"Wheneva I touch sumone I take their memory's, their life force and for mutant's, their powers. It's not a gift, it's a curse" Marissa guilty that she had brought that subject up "I'll leave you to unpack" and she walked out into her room. Marissa looked at her friends and said

"Well, we'd better get settled in"


	2. chapter2

Heres the second chapter….. disclaimer as is in the first chapter!

Rogue felt bad about how she had stormed out before, so she left Marissa alone for half an hour to unpack and then went to her room to apologise. She opened the door and saw her looking at a picture of a teenage boy that was smiling and holding hands with her. A few stray tears fell down her face and she sniffed and put the picture down. Then she saw Rogue and gave her a little smile.

"I'm sorry" she said brushing away the tears "Some memory's hurt"

"I know" said Rogue. She knew quite well that some memory's did hurt. She felt even more bonded with this girl that she hardly knew. "Who was he?" she asked quietly.

"A boy that I knew when I lived in Australia. He went to the same school as me. He was the only one in my year that accepted me, cause I was younger than they all were" she smiled "he knew I was a mutant but he didn't care. He thought it was cool and never treated me different because of it. His parents were mutant haters and were always running campaigns against mutants in our area. They didn't know I was one" a tear ran down her face and she started to stroke Rajah "He was always messing around, he used to called me Nature Girl or Flower and the Nature bit stuck. We always got weird looks around school when he yelled 'Hey Nature c'mere!' We became a bit more than friends after a while. We were in love" she smiled, remembering "He was a bit of a pyromaniac" she laughed "He used to get a kick out of me making figures in the flames. Then there was this car crash. It was on the day of our graduation" the smile faded, replaced by a had frown, "I used my powers to get him out, but his parents saw. They told me to never go near their son again and barred me from the hospital. They moved away and I never saw him again" the tears came. Then Rogue did something very unexpected. She put her arm around Marissa and comforted her.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, it's gunna be alright" Marissa looked up at her

"Thank you, ya know, for listening"

"No problem"

Elsewhere in the Mansion

St. John A sat in his room, playing with a lighter. He flipped it open and then closed it, then opened it again and produced a flame. He manipulated it to become a teenage girl that had cat like eyes and a smiling face. He stared at it, wishing he could make it real. He wished he could see her again. He had no idea that his wish was about to come true.

"Pyro!" yelled Remy as he ran into the room "There you are, Remy's been looking all over for ya. Where's that picture of that fillie you knew in Australia?"

"It's on my desk mate, why?" Remy ran to the desk and picked up the picture. In it was a girl with 4 different coloured streaks in her hair and multicoloured eyes.

"Holy shit!" cried Remy (AN I don't know any French swear words) "It is her!"

"What do ya mean mate?" John asked. He had gotten of the bed and walked over to Remy

"Come on mon amie! Come wit Remy!" He grabbed John's arm and ran through the mansion to Marissa's room. He barged in without knocking and saw Rogue with her arm around Marissa. Pyro just stood in the doorway, shocked. It couldn't be he thought. It just couldn't be. But when she wiped her tears away, he knew it was. No one could copy those eyes.

"Flower?" he questioned. Marissa looked up and stared. Rogue had moved over when they had first come in and was now staring between them.

"Nobody's called me Flower since……" Marissa looked at him harder "It can't be….. Is it really you?" Marissa asked. She stood up and walked over to him. As if she thought he wasn't real she reached up and touched his face "It is you!" she cried and they wrapped together in a hug so tight that neither of them could breathe. There were tears running down both of their faces. They came apart only to connect lips in a kiss that was filled with all the love that had been kept hidden in their years apart. They drew back from each other and stared into each others eyes.

"Come on chere, Remy be thinking we leave them alone" Remy said quietly to Rogue. She nodded and left them alone together.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marissa "I thought it was a school for.." she trailed of. He smiled at her

"Yep, I'm a mutant. Mum and dad disowned me when they found out. Wanna guess what my power is?" she laughed as he took out a lighter,

"You still carry those things?" They both laughed softly. He flicked the lighter open and manipulated the flame to become a heart

"No way, you can manipulate fire?" He nodded and she laughed again "Finally you can do it yourself." He stopped the manipulation and leaned in for another kiss.

"How long has it been since I told you I loved you?" he asked quietly.

"Way to long" she answered back

"I'd better make up for lost time then, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you and I've missed you so much, it hurt" she put her fingers on his lips

"I love you too" They kissed again, but stopped when Anusha landed on Marissa's shoulder and Rajah rubbed against John's leg, purring.

"Hello there Raj, long time no see!" he bent down and scratched the tiger between the ears, making him purr. "Hey birdy, who are you?" He reached up and stroked Anusha's feathers.

"This is Anusha. I rescued her from poachers in India" John looked at her again

"Any more of your menagerie I should know about?" They both laughed "I think you should tell me what has happened since the accident"

"Well, I went back to live with my grandma in Egypt for about 3 months and I got restless. So I got all the money I inherited from my parents and started going around the world. Looking for you." She said quietly. John put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"I looked too, and I never stopped looking. Ever"

Rogue and Remy's POV

They quietly slipped out of the room, leaving to two alone. As they walked down the hall, they started talking.

"I had no idea that John was the one she was talking about!" Remy nodded in agreement "I mean, he doesn't seem her type"

"Yeh, she don seem like his type either. It kinda like opposite's attracts"

"Well, I'm just glad they're both happy" Rogue commented. Then she realised that she was actually talking nicely to the guy that annoyed her the most! "Don't get any ideas swamp rat, this doesn't mean were gunna get all nice"

"Non chere, we be getting closer" he said and put his arm around he waist and pulled her closer to him. Rogue pushed away and yelled at him

"Don't do that ok! Do you really want to get zapped or are ya just thick?"

"Non, Remy just wanna get closer to his chere" she just looked even angrier,

"I'm not ya chere ya lousy swamp rat, I will neva be anyones!"

"Who says dat? You're beautiful, clever, have a beautiful smile, and are a great person. De homme who gets you is a lucky." He just stood there, stunned at what he had done. Had the famous king of hearts just given his away? Remy turned away but someone grabbed his sleave. He turned around and saw Rogue standing there with a stunned look on her face.

"You really think that 'bout me?" He walked 2 steps over to her and put his arms around her.

"Chere, Remy has tought dat since he first saw you." As he said that, she looked up at him

"Do ya mean dat?"

"Of course I do chere, of course I do, just give Remy a chance to show you"

"Maybe I could give ya a chance Cajun" He chuckled lightly

"Chere, dis swamp rat would appreciate dat very much"

And the 2 of them walked down the hall, gloved hand in hand, Rogue's head leaning on Remy's shoulder.


End file.
